1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and devices for effecting heat exchange between hot gases and fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat exchange device or energy re-claimer for preheating tap water with hot gases exiting a hot water heater. The device in accordance with the present invention may be used with residential, commercial or industrial water heaters. The energy re-claimer according to the present invention includes new and novel features to enhance the efficiency of the heat exchange between hot gases and water, thus enabling the owner to use less fuel for the heating of the tap water in the water heater.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Water heaters, especially those of the gas-fired type, have been known and used for years in homes, businesses, and industrial facilities. The typical gas-fired water heater burns a flammable gas that produces heated gases, which pass under a tank holding tap water that is to be heated. The tank is preferably constructed of a heat conducting material.
Once the hot gases have passed under the tank, the gases are normally vented to the outside through a flue. The vented gases are still hot, and thus much of the energy in the gases is wasted. With the costs of fuel rising rapidly, it would be advantageous and desirable if the energy in the vented gases could be utilized to make the use of the fuel in the water heater more efficient and lower the overall demand for fuel. With tens of millions of gas-fired water heaters currently in use, reducing the amount of fuel they use can provide far-reaching benefits to consumers, businesses, the environment and the economy as well.
There is a need, therefore, for an energy re-claiming device and method to provide more efficient heating of tap water in a water heater for residential, commercial and industrial use.
There is also a need for an energy-reclaiming device and method that can be used in conjunction with conventional water heaters.
None of the prior art heat exchange devices address nor meet these needs while providing the advantages of the present invention.